Voluntas
by PROJECTechnicoloredUnderground
Summary: Well, it could have been worse.  Warning: implied 4some.  Sam/Dean/Castiel/oc sandwich.


**Author's Notes:** This will not make any sense, because this is the product of something fellow author _Pandora's Lie_ came up with when were were, A, at the beach, and B, talking about how we wanted certain character/oc pairings. Therefore, this will be crack-o-licious, a little out of character, and not linked with any certain timeline or season within the _Supernatural _canon.

So, this is for Taylor. I hope you like it. 83

Project Technicolored Underground Presents:**  
><strong>

**Voluntas**

_A Supernatural Oneshot_

_by SpaceBunny-chan_

* * *

><p>As hunters the Winchesters met and interacted with interesting people in unique situations, but never in <em>this<em> situation.

It had not started innocently, and had not turned from that path of destruction: a middle of nowhere town, plagued by young woman overcome by lust who would be found dead a short time later with their _lovers_. Sam had smacked Dean's comment of how this job _might not be so bad_, and, looking back, Dean regretted having such words. Masabakes played for keeps, and had certainly put the Winchesters in their place.

Or, rather, her lackey the Tentirujo had. He was the brawn behind the operation, using some magic trick with a mandrake root so that his boss, a Cantabrian demoness apparently now living in Connecticut, could collect sexual energy. The slightest contact would send the woman into uncontrollable desire, and they would seek satisfaction from the nearest man. This was not exclusive to females, it seemed, when the Tentirujo turned its instruments on Sam, Dean, and Castiel, when they had burst into the latest victims home.

Selina's chocolate eyes shown with relief at seeing them just before being flooded with lust.

As Selina crumpled, grabbing onto a table for support, the Tentirujo turned to face them fully. Sam recognized the root, wrapped in clothe, as the Tentirujo, disguised as the general store owner, smiled at them. Castiel appeared beside the Tentirujo a moment later, and then reared back as if touched by flame when his skin touched the root. With the angel distracted, the Tentirujo then leapt towards Dean. They collided, falling back into the wall. Sam jumped to his brother's defense, which gave the Tentirujo the opportunity to swipe the root across his front.

Dean took the opportunity to acquaint the back of the Tentirujo's head with the butt of his gun, which took care of one problem. Unfortunately, if the feeling in his nether regions were any indication, they now had another one to deal with. "Sam?"

"I'm-" Fine was not quite right. He hissed out a breath between his teeth. "Cas? Selina?"

"_Ugh_-" Castiel's eyes closed, his breathing labored. Dean took that as a bad sign.

"That's some mojo juice." Dean cracked. Their female companion's silence was a little unsettling. "Selina?"

There was a grunt as Castiel's back hit the floor. Dean decided that Selina was fine if she could straddle an angel of the lord, as well as force him into a harsh kiss. The noise Castiel released sounded primal, not to mention inappropriate, and the Winchesters realized tonight was not going to be as _easy_ as they would have liked.

* * *

><p><em>Awkward<em> was not a strong enough word for the next morning. After certain _activities_, finding the Masabakes had been a piece of cake. In fact it had been as easy as waiting for the Tentirujo to regain consciousness, then following him to the Masabakes' hiding place. The local church had been a surprise, as well messy, but they had gotten the job done.

After everything that had happened, breakfast was the least they could do for Selina, and as it happened to be her only request, it was not an unreasonable one.

Now, they had to deal with those _activities_.

"So-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Selina cut off Dean, holding her head in her hands. She held up a finger. "Actually, no, I will be talking about this: I will be bragging to _everyone_."

Castiel made a strangled noise, but refused to lift his head from the table. Sam made a move to reassure him, which made the angel shrink away into the corner of the booth.

"Bragging? Really?" Dean looked at the woman, surprised but still holding onto some manly pride. It had been an experience. He just pushed aside the fact that two guys, one of which happened to be his brother, had also taken part.

"Only to the girls." Selina thought about it a moment more. "And only when I'm really drunk. And only if I'm leaving town the next day. Like, never to return."

"Yeah, well, I won't be bragging." Sam decided, taking a sip of his coffee.

"But if you ever get married, I will tell your wife."

Sam spluttered coffee all of Castiel, who made a whine of protest, before looking at his hands in defeat. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

"Seriously, Cas? _Seriously_?" Because, really, hadn't they already gone over his daddy issues about how his dad was kind of a dick? "Be a man."

Castiel looked to be affronted. "Do the words Sodom and Gomorrah mean anything to you?"

"Party hard and go down in a blaze of glory?"

The angel's head once again met the table top.

* * *

><p><strong>Supernatural (c) Eric Kripke<br>Original Characters (c) Their Respective Owners**


End file.
